Large scale processing utilizes many processing cores to accomplish processing tasks. The efficiencies of large-scale processing machines may be measured at least in part by the amount of energy that is consumed by the machine to perform a number of instructions. Machines that use more energy to accomplish the same number of instructions are considered less efficient by a performance-per-energy unit measurement.